Just Dance (песня)
|DS = |album = The Fame |previous = — |next = "LoveGame" }} "Just Dance" - песня написанная Леди Гагой и RedOne. Выступает в качестве главного сингла с дебютного альбома The Fame. В песне присутствует вокал Colby O'Donis и Эйкона. Песня была номинирована на Лучший Танцевальный Хит на 51ой церемонии Грэмми. Создание композиции В январе 2008 года, Гага устроила прощальную вечеринку с друзьями с Нижнего Ист-Сайда, после которой, человек из Interscope Records вытащил её оттуда и посадил на самолёт. Она встретилась с RedOne, который сыграл ей бит, под который она начала напевать "I've had a little too much", и она тут же захотела написать песню о том, каково это быть пьяным. После того, как они записали песню, они попросили Эйкона прийти в студию и послушать её. Песня произвела на него огромное впечатление, он тут же написал текст, который позже спел Colby O'Donis. В интервью The Miami Herald Гага рассказала о своём вдохновении: :"У меня было ужасное похмелье. Я написала песню за 10 минут совместно с RedOne. И я в первый раз была в Голливудской студии звукозаписи. В очень винтажной, огромной комнате с огромными колонками." В интервью HX Magazine она сказала: :"Я очень быстро вышла из своего образа жизни - вечеринки. Я написала песню очень быстро - как будто, что то щелкнуло у меня в голове. Если вы когда-либо были так высоко, что это пугало вас, единственный выход из этого, не выходить из этого, вы просто должны делать это." Лирика «Just Dance» — это ритмичная танцевальная песня. В песне совмещаются прямолинейные маршевые биты, электроника и элементы R&B. Песня записана в сложном темпе, с битрейтом в 124 удара в минуту, в тональности До-минор. Пение Гаги охватывает 2 октавы, с ноты Соль-3 до До-5 .Песня начинается со звучания синтезаторов в быстром темпе и произнесением Гагой имени «RedOne». Песня звучит в том же темпе в припеве. Припев аранжирован такой последовательностью аккордов: F—Am—C—G—D—F—Am—C—G—D—F. Лирика песни задаёт провокационную перспективу, начинаясь словами: «Что происходит на танцполе? Я люблю эту песню, детка, но я больше не могу сфокусировать свой взгляд» . Лирика, в целом, говорит о том, что значит подвергнуться полной интоксикации на вечеринке . Произнесение слова «A RedOne», в начале песни, часто путают с «red wine» (рус. Красное вино), но в действительности Гага просто представляет своего продюсера RedOne. Критика Песня, в основном, получила положительные отзывы. Мэтью Чизлинг из Allmusic описал песню как «галактическую» и сравнил с другой песней из альбома «The Fame», «Money Honey» . Алекс Петридис из «The Guardian» назвал песню «соблазнительно-навязчивым рассказом о принятии лёгких наркотиков, с комбинацией из прямолинейных марширующих битов, пилозвучащей электроники и небольшим налётом R&B, который имеет необъяснимое сходство с песней „Maneater“ Нелли Фуртадо». Бэн Нормэн из «About.com» сказал, что песня «открывает альбом как воительница-валькирия … триумфально едущая впереди её армии. Если вы не знаете эту песню, используйте свой браузер. Я не буду тратить время на объяснение того, как эта песня звучит». Однако, он также добавил, что песня не является инновационной и сравнил её с работами таких артистов, как Рианна, Крис Браун и Pussycat Dolls. Билл Лэмб из «About.com» назвал песню авторской, но достаточно броской для Гаги, чтобы она была замечена мэйнстримом. Он также добавил, что «Just Dance» очень сильная композиция и она показывает поразительный голос Гаги, но в конечном счёте, она является просто неплохой танцевальной поп-песней. Он также отметил неплохой вокал Колби О’Дониса. Эван Соудэй из «PopMatters.com» сказал, что «Just Dance» является сильно броским синглом и прекрасным индикатором того, о чём говорит весь альбом. Бэн Хогвуд из «MusicOMH.com» похвалил песню, сказав, что «вы не найдёте более захватывающую оду вечеринке в этом году, чем хит „Just Dance“ — отполированный бриллиант, который захватит ваш разум на следующие несколько недель» . Фридом Лу Лас из «The Washington Post» описал песню, как «наполненную бессмысленным воздушным синти-попом, который соответствует низкосортному танцевальному настроению с Гагиным холодным, почти свободным вокалом, воспевающим радости танца». Линн Сексберг из «The Ottawa Citizen», описывая Гагин тур «The Fame Ball Tour», назвал песню прекрасным клубным гимном, который можно исполнять хором. Физические релизы Австралия / Азия (1779103) Европа (LC006406) Франция (1781988) Германия Великобритания (1796062) США — The Remixes (B0011524-32) Великобритания (1796063) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) США — The Remixes (B0011298-11) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Ремиксы *Deewaan Remix (feat. Ashking, Wedis, Lush & Young Thoro) — 4:16 *Glam As You Mix By Guéna LG Club Mix — 6:25 *Glam As You Mix By Guéna LG Radio Edit — 3:39 *HCCR’s Bambossa Main Mix — 7:12 *HCCR’s Bambossa Dub — 5:57 *HCCR’s Bambossa Radio Edit — 3:25 *Manny Lehman Club Mix — ??? *RedOne Remix — 4:18 *Richard Vission Remix — 6:15 *Robots to Mars Remix — 4:37 *Space Cowboy Remix — 5:01 *Tony Arzadon Radio Edit — 6:15 *Tony Arzadon Remix — 6:24 *Trevor Simpson Radio Edit — 3:35 *Trevor Simpson Remix — 7:20 Выступление "Just Dance" - одна из тех песен, которую Гага исполняла на каждом выступлении, с момента ее дебюта в 2008. Первое выступление состоялось 14 февраля 2008 на мероприятии Le Royale в Нью-Йорке. Впервые, исполнение песни транслировалось по телевизору на мероприятии NewNowNext Awards, 7 июня 2008. Песня исполнялась в турах The Fame Ball Tour, The Monster Ball Tour и The Born This Way Ball Tour, что делает ее одной из четырех песен, которую Гага исполняла во всех турах Акустическая версия Гага дважды исполняла эту песню акустически. Первое исполнение было записано для Cherrytree Records, второй раз состоялся на афте-пати Марк Джейкобса в 2009. Концертные туры Текст песни Музыкальное видео Видео на песню "Just Dance" было снято 31 марта 2008, а его премьера прошла на церемонии NewNowNextMusic на канале logo, 4.25.2008. Онлайн премьера прошла 30 апреля 2008 года. Информация В интервью Гага рассказала о сьемках: “''О,это было так весело и удивительно. Для меня это было как будто я снимаюсь у Мартина Скорзесе. У этого видео был маленький бюджет и мы сняли его за один день. Я не девушка-вечеринка. Мне кажется что я немножко дива. В своей работе я волнуюсь о себе, о вещах и о местах. Это видео, было мое видение. Мелина, режиссер видео, захотела показать все это, показать арт так, чтобы это не выглядело как реклама''" Когда ее спросили об образах в клипе, Гага ответила : "Когда мы снимали “Just Dance”, все немножко нервничали. Немного неопрятно. Это я, это моя жизнь! Я не снимаю видео в ночном клубе. Я снимала видео в доме в Бруклине. Это все что я знаю. Это образ жизни, который я понимаю и хочу запечатлить. Я поначала нервничала, но потом поняла что я секси. Я очень провокационная - вот где я чувствую себя комфортно." Описание Сцена 1 Леди Гага прибывает на вечеринку со своими танцорами, которая по всей видимости уже закончилась. 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 010.jpg :Леди Гага: Очки от Versace. Сцена 2 Юоори кладет бумбокс, включает его и начинается песня. Люди постепенно просыпается и снова начинается вечеринка. 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 006.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 013.jpg 3-31-08 Aaron Platt 001.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 001.jpg Леди Гага: Наряд от Haus of Gaga. Сцена 3 В этой сцене все танцуют. На Гаге надето пончо, она играет с диско шаром и сидит в надувном бассейне. В видео также присутствует Colby O'Donis, которой окружен девушками и он поет свою часть "When I come through on the dance floor". Также в клипе появляются Akon, Space Cowboy и группа Flipsyde. 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 007.jpg 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 012.jpg Съемки Just Dance - Behind the scenes 001.png|1 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 002.png|2 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 004.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 005.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 003.png|3 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 006.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 007.png Just Dance - Behind the scenes 008.png|4 Just Dance - Behind the scenes 009.png|5 :Леди Гага: Диско Бра от Haus of Gaga. Люди Песня Персонал *Бэк-вокал — Леди Гага, Akon, RedOne, Colby O'Donis *Живые инструменты и программирование — RedOne *Инженер — Дэйв Расселл *Песня записана в — Record Plant (Голливуд, Калифорния, )RedOne Издательство Музыкальное видео *ISRC — USUV70801179 / USUMV0900020 *UPC — 602517738560 / 602527053028 *UMA — 253891 *Визажист — Шерон Голт *Режиссеры — Мелина Матсоукас и Леди Гага *Продюсер — Ким Деллара *Издательская компания — Black Dog Films *Оператор — Пол Лауфер *Монтаж - Жарретт Фиджал *В роли самих себя — Space Cowboy, DJ VH1, Colby O'Donis, Akon, Flipsyde, AJ English *Фотограф на съемках — Ari Michelson Упоминания *The Fame Буклет *BMI | Repertoire Search |} Категория:Песни Категория:Песни с The Fame Категория:Песни с The Fame Monster Категория:Песни в The Fame Ball Tour Категория:Песни в The Monster Ball Tour Категория:Синглы Категория:Музыкальное видео Категория:Песни с тура Категория:Just Dance Promo Tour Категория:Синглы с The Fame Категория:Песни в New Kids on the Block Категория:Песни в The Doll Domination Tour Категория:Песни в The Born This Way Ball Tour